Challenging The Norm
by AstaLaila
Summary: Kurt wanted the challenge he didn't get at McKinley. But Warbler's Christmas Concert rehearsals may not be the only one he comes up against. Blaine/Kurt. Continuing from Challenging the Patterns.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine chewed on the end of his pen and stared at the page. He had thirty more pages to read, and he was supposed to meet with Julia and Kurt in twenty minutes. The end of the pen moved from his teeth to the top of the table.

"Blaine, you okay?" He looked up at his roommate Reese.

"Yeah...just...stressed? I was tapping again wasn't I?" Blaine laid down his pen, which he had started bouncing off the corner of his textbook. It was a habit, and it drove Reese insane, so he tried not to do it when they were both studying. He wasn't always successful.

"It's cool. I've been killing myself to finish all my papers so I can start studying for my Calc final." Blaine gave a sympathetic smile and pulled open the drawer beside him.

"Here." A plastic pack of foam earplugs flew onto Reese's desk. "I'm probably going to be up all night trying to get this done. I don't want my typing to keep you up."

"Thanks man." Reese tucked the plugs onto his keyboard tray. "It's eight fifteen, by the way. You've got duet rehearsal in a few minutes."

"I know." Blaine murmured, looking forlornly at the book in front of him. He sighed and slipped his pen in the spine before closing it. "Maybe I'll have to cut it short."

* * *

Kurt peeked into the room, trying to see if he was in the right place. The books on the walls said first floor library quite clearly, and there was a head of long, glossy dark hair visible over the back of the chesterfield.

"Hi?" The dark head stood and turned around.

"Hi! You must be Kurt." She was tall for a girl, with a pale round face and heavy freckles. "I'm Julia." Kurt held out his hand and they shook.

"Blaine isn't here yet, I see." Kurt glanced around the room and found a study table that was a good place to put his bag and books. Julia flopped down on the couch and gestured for Kurt to join her. "So you're an Eve?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm really excited about singing with Blaine this year. We've been planning to do this song together since last year's concert."

"Oh, you've known him for a while then?" Kurt bit his lip slightly nervously. He was still trying to navigate all the new social strings of this environment, trying not to get tangled and trip up.

"Yeah, over a year and a half at least now. I mean, the schools are partnered for more than just show choir. Drama and social stuff and all that. And he knows my brothers, they were both Warblers. And I'm dating Wesley. It's all very incestuous." Kurt smiled.

"I'm starting to get that impression." Julia tucked a leg underneath her to turn a bit more towards Kurt.

"So you're going to be helping Blaine practise? That's great, cause it can be a real pain to get him to break out of study mode, especially with the added time for the commute. You guys can grab some practice in off moments or at Warbler's practice and stuff. Can you really pull off the full range?"

Kurt nodded, trying to be modest, but enjoying the company of this girl. She was funny, and had the same bright spark that Mercedes gave off in her smile.

"Yeah, I can go up to high F."

"Seriously?" They both turned to the doorway as Blaine's voice carried in.

"Um. Yeah. I've never really performed it, but..."

"That is amazing." Julia insisted. "You're going to be perfect for Blaine."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, feeling slightly tilty in his stomach at the idea of someone liking him how he wanted another boy to, even though the words had been innocent. However, Blaine had stepped back to close the doors to the library, so Kurt couldn't even see his face.

"Well." Kurt clapped his hands together sharply, trying to refocus on the task at hand. "Shall we...get started?"

Blaine observed Kurt for just a quiet moment, before grinning widely and holding out his arm to Julia.

"Madam?"

Kurt pulled his feet onto the couch cushions, readying the book he'd designated for Warbler's business to make arrangement notations. He could be professional. He would be. He would get this right and show that he could support his team faithfully. He would try.

* * *

A knock on the door broke into the third verse and both voices fell. Blaine looked up at the mantle clock.

"Quarter to ten. It must be Wes. Come in!" The doors opened up and Wes slipped in with a smile.

"Hey guys. Kurt." He moved immediately to Julia and kissed her softly. Kurt looked away in embarrassment for a moment, only to find Blaine catch his eye awkwardly. A small smile quirked at the corners of the boy's mouth before Kurt swallowed thickly and began to quickly gather his things off the couch.

"How did practice go?" Wes slid his arm around Julia's waist as Kurt slipped his books into his bag and moved to stand next to the others.

"Progressing. It's going to sound amazing." Julia looked to Blaine, who nodded in agreement. "We're going to meet up again on Sunday, and Blaine's going to practice with Kurt between now and then."

"It's good of you to help out Kurt." Wes smiled. He was a bit stiff with him still, which Blaine said was because he tended to be a bit shy and reserved, especially around new Warblers. There had been a few hints of a funny guy behind it though, that Wes had let slip around Kurt. He had dropped some amusing sarcastic comments in the casual minutes after Warblers that had shocked Kurt at first, and reminded him of Quinn. Apparently that loosening up was a sign that Wes liked him. Although Blaine may just have been being nice to Kurt when he told him that.

"It's my pleasure. Really."

"Well, I should get going if I'm going to make it back, even with curfew extension." Julia frowned and grabbed her coat and scarf from the back of a nearby chair. "Walk me out?" She shot Wes a grin and held out her hand. He wrapped her hand in his and followed her to the door.

"Great to meet you Kurt! I'll see you on Sunday!" Kurt returned the sentiment with a small wave. "Oh, and Blaine-" She leaned back into the room for a moment. "Neil said that he would Skype you to set up a date."

"Thanks Jules." The two sets of footsteps echoed down the hall towards the entrance and Kurt rocked back on the balls of his feet.

"I guess we're done here?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go." He saw Blaine's hand move to guide him out towards the stairs to the dorms, but didn't feel a touch on his back. When he glanced covertly, he saw Blaine's hand clench into a fist before it slipped into his pocket. They climbed the staircase in mutual silence, broken by distant shouts from common rooms and footsteps, with a few people passing by them with instrument cases or thick textbooks. At the top, they both stopped, knowing they had to go in opposite directions.

"Did you...I'm going to watch The Daily Show with some of the guys in my hall if you want to come." Kurt offered. For a moment it looked like Blaine was going to say yes, but he glanced backwards down the hall and frowned.

"I'd like to but I should really...I have this English Lit assignment."

"Oh, of course!" Kurt tried to sound enthusiastically understanding instead of slightly disappointed. "I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow?"

"If not before then." Blaine gave him a smile, and walked backwards down the hall for a moment. "Good night Kurt."

"Night." Kurt replied quietly, watching Blaine turn and disappear around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hello, and thanks for reading! I really appreciate the comments and encouragement to continue on with this. Hopefully I can make out an experience for the Kurt that's Glee, without jumping any sharks. Enjoy!

* * *

The clock on his bedside table read out a jarring red 2:37 am. Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and pushed both hands through his hair. He had to finish another chapter tonight if he was going to have time tomorrow for rehearsal and duet practice. He flipped forwards in the book, counting the remaining pages. Thirty five. Blaine grabbed his cell from between the cushions of his reading chair, by the window in his half of the room. It was tucked into a slight alcove and was the easiest place to stay up without disturbing Reese.

He scrolled down the screen to 'Neil West Coast' and selected messaging.

"I hate Lit." The screen lit up with a sent message and Blaine glanced back at the book, finding his spot with a finger and trailing slowly along the next sentence. His finger remained on the page as the blue screen of his phone lit up, and he slid it open with one hand.

"Its 3 in the morning Blaine. Go to bed!"

"Hafta finish this. Warblers taking over my life this week." Blaine returned, getting through another line of the book while he waited for a response.

"Stress is gonna make it worse. Read in the morning." He glanced at the clock. 2:54.

"Fine. I should be done in a couple days. Can we meet on Wed once I finish?"

"Course. I have test at 3-5. Meet quarter p. 8 your time?"

"K. See you then."

Blaine tucked his phone back into the chair and looked at the book. One more page. Then he'd go to bed.

* * *

"Blaine. Blaine!" He jolted awake with a sharp crack from his neck.

"Wha?" Reese was standing in front of him with his shower caddy and wet hair.

"You fell asleep in your chair again. It's 7:30, so if you're gonna have a shower before breakfast you should bust it."

"Shit." Blaine rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and stood stiffly. His book and phone fell to the floor, but he just glanced around for his towel and shower shoes. The towel hit him in the face thanks to Reese, and he stumbled over his shoes by his undisturbed bed. "I'll try to be back before you go, but if not, save me a spot and I'll meet you guys in the dining hall."

* * *

Kurt shut the door carefully behind him and turned into the moderate rush towards the dining hall.

"Kurt!" He pulled to the side of the hall to look back at the voice and saw David slip behind a couple of freshmen. "Going to breakfast?"

"I am absolutely starving. Are we waiting for anyone?"

"I think we're meeting downstairs. How was practice with Blaine and Julia?"

Kurt smiled slightly and they started towards the stairs.

"I like the arrangement they're going for. And Julia has a solid soprano, very clear. I'm guessing that you know her?"

David grinned.

"Yeah, actually, I went out with her before Wes."

"Scandal." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, it was in eighth grade though. I don't suppose that really counts." They filed into the service line, grabbing trays from the stack.

"I guess everyone remembers their first girlfriend." David shot him a funny look as he reached for an apple. "Would you believe that I dated a leggy blond cheerleader for a while?" Kurt replied, taking a grapefruit half from behind a glass door to the cooler.

David laughed.

"Honestly? No."

"I know." Kurt pushed a loose strand of hair back in place. "You've seen her. Brittany? She's in New Directions."

"The one who sang "Time of my Life" or the killer dancer?"

"The dancer." Kurt wrinkled his nose, but laughed slightly. "Not one of my more...suave moments."

He liked David. He was more welcoming than Wes came off as, and Kurt had found out that unlike Blaine and Wesley, he was in the same year as him. He reminded him a bit of Artie for some reason.

They turned at the squeak of shoe soles on the tiled floors of the service line and saw Blaine fast walking towards the breakfast counter, followed by Wes and Reese at a more reasonable pace.

"Please say there's still banana muffins. I love banana muffin day. Reese, I can't believe you let me sleep in on-"

"Banana muffin Monday. I know Blaine." The three boys quickly caught up to Kurt and David, loading up their trays and piling out to the hall to find a table.

The five of them slotted in at a spot against the far wall and Kurt frowned, taking note of the change in Blaine's appearance.

"That's a different look." Kurt commented.

"Hm?" Blaine looked confused, then ran his hand over this face, where Kurt had been looking. The scrape of stubble prickled his palm. "Oh. Yeah, it's my "Slept in, lucky I'm even clean" look." He grinned sheepishly at the other boy. "What's the topic of discussion this morning?"

"Kurt was telling me how he dated the blond dancer from McKinley for a week."

Blaine frowned, but it seemed like Kurt was okay with this discussion, so he quirked his lips upwards into a teasing smile.

"So why didn't it work out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically, playing at focusing on the cuticles of his left hand, but glancing up with a smile.

"So not my type."

"A girl?" Wes suggested in his sharp, but apparently friendly sarcasm.

Kurt gave a sly smile. It kinda felt a little bit amazing that him liking boys was part of a joke in a good way for once.

"A blond."

There was a snort and a few errant drops of milk from David's bowl. The rest of the table looked at him as he wiped a spot from his chin.

"Nothing. Seriously. I must have just choked or something."

Blaine looked at him with amused suspicion.

"Yeah sure. Try breathing and swallowing separately."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blaine got up from the table, stating that he was getting tea. As he passed Kurt he stalled, his hand just touching his shoulder.

"Anyone else want anything?"

"A coffee." Reese requested, holding out his empty cup. The others shook their heads.

"Kurt?" Kurt glanced up at him.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Blaine squeezed his shoulder and wandered off towards the carafes, whistling slightly. David leant over to Wes beside him and murmured something. Kurt didn't trust the look that rose onto his face.

"What are you smirking at?"

David just shook his head and Wes focused on scooping eggs onto his toast.

"It's nothing. We should head out for geo." Kurt glanced down at his watch. They had fifteen minutes, but the class was on the other side of the campus. He reached under the bench and grabbed his bag.

"See you guys at practice." Wes and Reese mumbled their goodbyes through food as Kurt and David gathered themselves to leave.

"You leaving already?" Blaine remarked as he returned, passing off the mug of coffee. "I'll text you later about meeting up for duet rehearsal later."

"Okay. Sounds good." Kurt grabbed his tray from the table and tucked it into the crook of one arm to wave goodbye.

As David and Kurt disappeared through the archway, Wes looked from Reese to Blaine and raised his eyebrow. Blaine looked right back, almost daring him to speak up.

"What, Wesley?" He took a huge bite from his bagel and gave a cheeky smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Wes just rolled his eyes at the exaggerated grin and stabbed his fork into the last of his scrambled eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Late note- DISCLAIM, including the previous chapters, over which I also have no claim.

Also, I'm glad that people are enjoying! And that David is working out for you all. I feel he needs a bit of love. And be kind to Wes. He really isn't such a bad guy. Onwards!

* * *

They were doing once a day rehearsals for the next two weeks, until the concert next Friday, and it was stressing Blaine out. Before and following group rehearsal immediately after classes, he had spent all his non-class time reading for English lit, and he was almost done. Just fifteen more pages, and he had an hour before he had group study for physics at nine. His cell jittered across the tray table he had set up next to his reading chair and Blaine grabbed it, fully ready for a quick distraction.

"Finished history early. BICO rehearsal?" Blaine looked doubtfully at his book and frowned, drawing his eyebrows together.

"Wish! English lit book. Boo." The phone lit up again.

"Serious? Didn't finish? You said you only had 75 pgs left?" Blaine felt his cheeks warm slightly, and it got worse when he realized he was embarrassed by a text. Especially because of who it was from.

"Sorry. Gotta work." He slid his phone shut and turned it off completely, tucking it away under the chair cushions. He grabbed the book again, not paying attention to the fact that he was gripping it quite tightly, and focused in on the expanse of black font.

* * *

Blaine wandered into the commons where he was meeting his classmates to study. He heard bright, familiar laughter and looked over at the couches grouped around the fireplace. He could only see the back of his head, but he knew it was Kurt. Blaine sat down at the table, not wanting to disturb the group where he was apparently enjoying himself. It was good, that Kurt was making friends.

"Are you ready to get physics-al?" Blaine was brought to attention by Reese, fresh from basketball practice with his terrible puns and dropping his text loudly on the table. Several of the heads across the room jumped in surprise and glanced over. Blaine caught eyes with Kurt, who cocked his head slightly. Blaine was about to offer out some kind of excuse, or apology, or way to avoid the fact that he had cut their text conversation awkwardly short, but the arrival of two other boys meant the best he could offer was a quick shrug, before he turned back to his own group.

* * *

"No, it's not based on mass." Blaine leaned over the communal workbook they had placed in the middle of the table. "See..." He crossed out two of the figures and redrew the force diagram. "And the friction level for that kind of surface is wrong."

"I am never going to get this." Reese let his forehead fall to the table and mumbled from its surface. "I request a ten minute break before I knock myself unconscious with my own fist."

"Not possible, but I agree. Back here in ten?" Blaine smiled, pushing back his chair as the others stood up, mentioning bathrooms and energy drinks. Blaine just tilted his chair back so the top of his head touched the wall, and shut his eyes for a moment. When footsteps clicked up beside him he didn't have to open his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi." Blaine peaked out of one eye and saw Kurt perch on the edge of the table, watching him. "Taking a break?"

"Ten minutes. We're pretty much going in circles with this problem. We could use a fresh start."

"I was going to go make some green tea in the kitchen. Would you like some?"

Blaine nodded, letting the chair tip forwards until all four legs were on the floor again.

"That'd be great. Thanks."

* * *

By the time that Kurt returned, a couple of the boys from the couches had already glanced over at the doorway. As he passed Blaine a warm mug, catching his hand slightly with equally warm fingers, one of them called over.

"I guess you should go back to your group." Blaine tilted his head towards the couches and Kurt glanced over.

"Yeah, they're decent company. It's good to know that some people at Dalton have a sense of humour. At least outside of Warblers' initiations."

Blaine gave his wry smile a returning grin.

"Yeah, well..."

"Kurt! Come on! It's your deal."

"Poker. My dad taught me when I was eight." Kurt explained. He paused for a moment, looking undecided. He pulled a white waxed paper bag from his pocket and handed it to Blaine.

"Almond biscotti. It's from this bakery in Marion, which is like, twenty minutes extra from here to Lima, but totally worth it. It's my last piece until I go home, but I thought you could use some studying fuel, or a really tasty bribe, in case I said something earlier I shouldn't have?"

Kurt's voice dropped for the last part, trying not to look at him, or notice that the tips of Blaine's ears were slightly more pink than usual.

"No, no of course not. I just...Thanks Kurt." He waved the biscotti slightly. With his entirely unconvincing reassurance, Kurt turned and wandered back towards the fire, glancing back at Blaine with a slightly quizzical face. He only gave a faint smile Blaine's way when he headed off to his dorm for bed an hour later and Blaine felt like a bit of a jerk.

* * *

"Okay, so we've got the basics down for "Come Thou Fount," baritones, you guys are going to need a supplementary rehearsal before the next meeting to tune up the harmony." Alex, one of the triumvirate, looked over the sheet music in front of him and scrawled a few notes in a corner. "And we've done "Carol of the Bells," so we'll just run through that one at the next practice, which brings us to..." He murmured something else, tapped his notes on the piano and moved in front of the other boys. Wes joined him, taking over the sheaf of music pages.

"Okay. We've covered all the collective songs, and we'll save the ones with the Eves for joint practice on Thursday, so everyone in the quartet pieces should break off into their groups for a run-through. Everyone else head off for the night and don't forget...Oregano oil and lemon honeys every day starting tomorrow."

There was a collective groan over Wes's sworn by anti-cold methods. The choir room would start smelling like an apothecary in the next week from the combined exhalations of the boys. Groupings started to break off, and David clapped Kurt on the back as he went off with a couple of other juniors to find a rehearsal space. Blaine slipped over from where he had been standing on the far edge of the arrangement for the piece, and stepped up slowly to Kurt.

"So, dyou want to go find somewhere to-" Blaine was interrupted by Wes, who had broken away from a couple of others, looking concerned.

"Kurt, hey, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll be right back." Blaine just nodded and stepped back, waiting as Wes pulled Kurt aside. Kurt clasped his hands behind his back. Wes still made him slightly nervous.

"Did I do something wrong? I know I'm still catching up on some of the songs but-"

Wes held up his hands.

"No, yu're doing fine Kurt. I just found out that Joel has to leave early to go with his family to France for Christmas, so I wanted to know if you were available for the "First Noel" piece."

"That's one of the quartet pieces." Wes gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, it is. Can you do it?"

"Yes. Of course. I won't let you down, or the Warblers. I promise." Kurt smiled widely, his hands clenching tighter, where Wes couldn't see them.

"Good. We're going to go start up in the music hall. Grab your stuff."

Kurt turned to grab his bag and saw Blaine, leaning against the piano, waiting.

"Blaine." Kurt frowned for a moment. "I totally-"

Blaine pushed himself up off the edge of the instrument and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"It's no problem. Go practice with Wes and we'll catch up after or something." He gave a half smile, couldn't help it when Kurt seemed to have a little happy jump on his toes.

"You'll be in your room? I'll come find you." Blaine nodded.

"Go kill it kid." Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped out of the room. Since he had his duet, Blaine wasn't doing one of the quartets. He headed up to his dorm giving smiles and waves as he left the choir room, but letting his posture slump slightly as he wandered down the hallway. He turned his phone back on- hell awaited any Warbler who forgot to turn off their ring during rehearsal- and it immediately buzzed and lit up with a message.

"It's 7:40 your time. Out of test early. I'll be on Skype if Warblers lets out."

Blaine brightened slightly at the prospect of Neil. It was almost enough to stop him from being unreasonably irritated at the next text. Almost.

"Only time the other 2 could come. Sry I stole your boyfriend. Promise to return in mint condition. ;)"

Blaine hated when Wes used emoticons. And that he always seemed to know when Blaine was at all interested in someone. If he wasn't such a good friend, and almost always well intentioned, Wes would be a huge jerk right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't hate on the Neil! I swear he's a decent guy. If you don't believe me...or even if you do...Read on!

* * *

Blaine slid into his desk chair, dumping his Warblers things in a heap next to him. He opened his laptop, prompting it out of sleep mode, and saw the Skype app pop up right away. Neil was online. He connected to him and waited impatiently as the window popped up.

"Blaine!" The familiar face appeared, and he grinned.

"Hey. How'd the test go?"

"Good. I think. It's hard to tell sometimes, but I answered all the questions, so..."

"It's a start?"

"Exactly. So did you finish the reading?"

"Yeah. Just barely." Neil gave a crooked smile.

"Did you guys get out of Warblers early? I though you probably would be late if anything."

Blaine leaned back a bit, folding his hands on his stomach.

"I was supposed to do some duet practice after primary rehearsal, but Wes stole my partner."

"Julia said you two were actually going to do Baby It's Cold Outside. But she has Eves practice on Wednesday nights. How'd she get out of that to come to Dalton?"

"No, not Julia. It was my practice partner from here. Joel Martin has to leave early for Christmas and Wes needed a fill in for his quartet." Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Blaine shrugged.

"No one. Just one of the new guys."

"Right." Neil just crossed his arms and stared through the camera.

"What? We should get started on lit." Blaine grabbed his book from the desk and flipped open to a random page.

"I'm waiting."

"I don't understand." Blaine played obtuse well, but not nearly as well as Neil played stubborn.

"Bullshit. I've been your best friend for two years now. I know your tricks." Blaine snorted slightly and just turned the page, trying to look absorbed.

"Blaine. Practice partner?" He could see the conflict in his friend's face. He wanted to tell him, tell somebody something, but it would take dragging out, like it always did with Blaine. Luckily, Neil had the time today to play along. Neil dropped his voice and dragged out his vowels. "Blaaaaaine."

Combined with drawn together eyebrows and a stern "muppet eagle" look, as Julia called it, it only took one glance for Blaine to let out a bark of laughter and roll his eyes.

"Kurt! Kurt Kurt Kurt. It's Kurt, shut up." He admitted, looking irritable, but bashful in a way that made Neil smile.

"The public school boy who pulled a you? That's awesome. You gonna put the patented Blaine moves on him during practice?"

"I have the worst friends." Blaine complained pathetically. Neil just grinned

"It's all love kiddo. You know we just want you to be happy. Which reminds me- Andrew got engaged! He and Jacob are gonna tie the knot next summer, so you've gotta come."

"That's great. Really. Tell him congrats from me."

"I will. So...this Kurt guy..."

"So...The Grapes of Wrath?" Blaine flashed the cover at Neil and he could tell that the gossipy part of the conversation was over for now. Blaine had his release of telling him about this kid, but he would clam up about it now for a while.

"Okay. Let's get down to business. Do you want to go thematically or by chapter?" Blaine flipped through the pages randomly, before opening it to the front page and bending the cover around so he could hold it in one hand.

"Um...Can we do quick run through on chapters and then maybe themes after?"

"It's a good plan. When it the essay due, by the way?"

"Next Thursday. Right before the concert."

"Ah the life of the senior Dalton Warbler. No sleep, so much oregano oil. Well, make sure you get the draft to me by Tuesday morning. I'll look it over between classes and have it back for the evening."

"Okay. Thanks, as always." Neil laughed.

"Same deal as always. Just try and get in the way of Wes and Julia as much as possible while Andrew and I are out of geographical range for brotherly duties."

"Chapter one?" Blaine proposed. Neil nodded in agreement

"Chapter one. You talk, I'll type."

* * *

Neil had been one of his first friends at Dalton. He had leant him toothpaste his first night, when Blaine had nearly broken down in the bathroom at the realization he hadn't thought to bring his own. It was the homesickness and nervousness more than the toothpaste, really, but Neil had nicely pretended not to notice any of it. That was pretty much the first and last time he let Blaine get away with anything.

From there, he had kind of taken Blaine under his wing. Andrew, Neil's older brother, had graduated the year before, and had been known for his Warblers position, and for getting several detentions for making out with his boyfriend in inappropriate places. By his senior year it had become almost a challenge for other couples to compete to find the most outrageous place on campus. Last year's winners had been a surprise. David and Natalie, his old girlfriend, had won by dressing up in sheets and posing as statues- kissing statues- in the middle of the main quad fountain.

With his open attitude, Neil had been a refreshing presence for Blaine when he first came to Dalton, soon a friend, and eventually, when he discovered Blaine was struggling in certain classes to the point of almost being suspended from Warblers, his tutor. And even though Neil was on the other side of the country at Washington State University, he was still helping Blaine to get through senior English Lit and Composition.

* * *

Kurt had finished rehearsing with his new quartet, and was grinning in a way that was even obnoxious to him. Now he got to go have duet practice with Blaine, and hopefully after that, get a solid night of sleep. For a Wednesday, it was turning out to be one hell of an evening.

He stopped in front of Blaine's door, ready to knock, but saw that it was slightly open already. He gave a soft rap as he leaned in through the gap.

"Blaine? I finished up-" Blaine turned around suddenly, dropping the novel on the table and looking over his shoulder to Kurt. There was a inquisitive mumble that Kurt couldn't make out, but he saw the Skype window on the screen. There was a dark haired guy, wearing a sweater with block letters spelling out "WSU" on it. Blaine glanced from Kurt the the screen and quickly downsized the window.

"Blaine? Everything okay?" Blaine shut his eyes, breathing out through his nose in frustration at the voice from his speakers.

"Yes, Neil. Just...Go away?"

"Sorry, did I...Only the door was open so I..." Kurt took a deep breath and started again. "I'm sorry I interrupted. I should have knocked."

"Was that Kurt? I want to say hello." Blaine reached behind him and turned down the volume on the computer. To Kurt he looked slightly wretched and unsure what he should do now.

"No it...I mean, it's fine. But I don't think I can do practice tonight. Sorry. English lit is killing me." Blaine gave a half hearted laugh and Kurt could only frown.

"Again? That's what you said yesterday. And Monday." Blaine glanced away.

"Yeah. Well..."

Kurt drew his shoulders back, apparently deciding something for himself.

"Okay. Good luck on your work or whatever then." He gave Blaine a weak smile. "I guess we can try again tomorrow, or whenever works for you."

"Kurt-" Kurt stopped at the doorway.

"You should get back to your boy friend or friend or guy friend or who ever."

"Kurt he's not...He's just my..." Blaine twisted his hands together for a minute.

"Your what Blaine?"

"He's just an old friend." He could tell by the look on Kurt's face that he didn't entirely believe him, and to be honest he didn't blame him. The boy slipped out of the room and Blaine could hear his retreating footsteps as he sat back down in his chair and brought the Skype window back up. Neil's face was just as reproving as he thought it would be.

"Why didn't you just tell him that I'm tutoring you? Or that it takes you a while to do English assignments. It sounded like you were just making a really weak excuse not to see him." Blaine winced a little, knowing how it sounded on the outside that he kept blaming his one class for not seeing Kurt.

"I can't! He's going to think I'm really dumb, and I just...I really like him Neil."

Neil sighed. They'd had variations of the first half of this conversation before, especially when Blaine had first come to Dalton, still cautious of others and insecure of himself.

"You're too hard on yourself. And you aren't dumb! How many times do I have to tell you that having dyslexia doesn't mean you're dumb. You're amazing in math and science, and just because language doesn't come as easily to you, you beat yourself down over it. Have a little more faith in yourself. And in the kid."

"I dunno."

"You should tell him. Tomorrow. But for now we need to get you through the last two chapters and start working on themes for your paper. Just...think about it okay? You're a great guy Blaine. If I wasn't really into breasts, I would totally want to date you."

Neil's giant exaggerated smile made it impossible for Blaine not to return it.

"Fine. I'll think about it. Now come on. I thought you were supposed to be helping me, not distracting me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry for the one day delay, but I face planted into bed before I could write yesterday's installment. Upside? Slightly longer than usual.

Oh and by the by, you guys write great reviews! I love a little dialogue going, or just any note that gets dropped by with ideas or suggestions, or even a good squee. Who doesn't like a squee. As such- moving on.

* * *

Blaine didn't get a chance to talk to Kurt the next day, but avoiding that conversation was not exactly something he was broken up about. Right after afternoon classes he holed up in his room, working on outlining his paper, to very little effect. Frustrated, at five he left for the dining hall, knowing that most of the Warblers would be having dinner early in anticipation of the 5:30 departure for joint practice with the Eves. He wasn't hungry, but he needed to talk to Wes and one of the other two heads hopefully.

* * *

They had been arguing about it for a few minutes already when Blaine finally sat down at the dinner table rather than hovering between the two members of the triumvirate.

"Wes, Mark, it's not like I want to miss joint practice, but I've been working my ass off for English, even with Neil helping, and I'm just starting to write now."

Wes sighed.

"Blaine, you should have told us earlier. I could have given you some help with it."

"You can't read the book for me, and as much as I would love it, you can't write this paper either. It's just for tonight, no other practices. Promise."

Blaine glanced from Mark to Wes and pressed his hands together, trying to summon up his most winning smile.

"I know most of the group songs from last year. The new ones we'll be running through a million times next week, by which I will be all done my term work. I'll even run through them with Julia on Sunday. And if I actually get something done I'll have a chance to get some duet practice in with Kurt too."

"Fine! Fine." Mark conceded, handing him a thick sheaf of music and lyrics. "I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I just like to see you beg." He grinned teasingly and picked up his own bag from under the dining hall table.

"You're a strange man Mark Wallis."

"Warblers power has corrupted me. Now go do your work B." Mark knocked Wes's shoulder and nodded towards the direction of the front entry. "I'll get the van ready. Meet you in five."

Wes nodded, shovelling a final few mouthfuls of dinner in.

"Attractive Wes." Blaine snorted. Unable to reply with a full mouth, Wes just tried to smirk around his rounded cheeks. The result was less than effective. Once he had swallowed and washed it down with a gulp of juice, he began to gather his things.

"Oh, how did the practice with Kurt go last night? Sorry I had to get in the way of your one on one."

He sounded impartial, but there was a truly interested expression in his glance, and concern when Blaine slumped forwards slightly.

"Um. I'd classify it in the not great to the sucktastic?"

"What did you do?"

"Thanks Wes. Really. I didn't do anything! He came up when I was getting help from Neil, and we ended up not practising."

"Also known as you got embarrassed and confused the hell out of the boy?" Wes commented easily, winding his scarf around his neck.

"No..."

"Why didn't you just explain to him about tutoring. Now you've probably started up some sort of broken telephone miscommunication."

"I know. I know." Blaine held up his hands defensively.

"Then do something about it. Cause he looks kinda pissed at you." Wes gestured his head over Blaine's shoulder. With a glance, he saw Kurt sitting with some of his hall mates, laughing, and clearly paying no attention to the quadrant of the room where Blaine was sitting. "Just go get some work done and think about it."

"Yeah." Blaine frowned, stuffing an apple and two cookies wrapped in paper napkins into his jacket pocket for later. "Say hi to Julia for me."

As Wes left him with a smile and a wave, Blaine saw Kurt gathering his things out of the corner of his eye. The van going over to Everett Vauxhall for joint practice would be leaving in a few minutes, and to be honest, he really didn't want to run into Kurt now and explain why he wasn't going.

* * *

Blaine's door swung open and shut almost simultaneously at 9:43 that evening.

"Where were you?" Kurt was standing there, still in his coat and scarf. Blaine pulled off his glasses, blinking to adjust his eyes.

"Sorry- I- What?"

"First you cancel out on me. Three days in a row. But really? Skipping out on Warblers? What's going on with you Blaine? You were the one who was all 'take one for the team.'"

"I told you. I've been working on-"

"If you say English Lit, I will scream." Kurt exclaimed, exasperated at finding himself in the same situation. Again. For the fourth day this week. He turned and opened the door, storming back out in the hallway. Blaine pushed back his chair with a screech and followed him, clattering down the stairs and school passageways and randomly into a hallway full of empty classrooms. If he wasn't slightly distracted and afraid of the reaction if he suggested it, he might have thought Kurt was a bit lost.

"Kurt-"

"Look. To the best of my memory, you asked me to help you rehearse. I have gone out of my way, barring Warblers duties, to be available to you. To rehearse. And you have been the one who keeps cancelling out. You can't even be bothered to blow me off with any originality! It's a lit essay, not writing War and Peace! I'm not slow Blaine. I can take a hint. So, I wish you good luck on your duet and-"

"Kurt would you just...shut up for a minute!"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he spun on his heel, only to be spun back around by Blaine's cautious hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. No. I didn't mean that, well...look-" Kurt tugged his shoulder away, crossing his arms and raising a skeptical eyebrow at Blaine. The boy turned, took a step forwards and then back in what must have been the weakest attempt at pacing ever, and ran both hands through his hair. Several curls broke free from the careful styling and fell onto his forehead.

"I don't think you're slow. And I'm not being unoriginal. Just honest. And slow. And honest that I'm slow." Kurt found himself getting slightly confused.

"I don't get it."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, are we still in the same conversation?"

"I'm dumb Kurt okay! It takes me forever to do english work. I can't just spit it out like you or Dave or Reese. I don't GET it. And I've been killing myself for like, a week, to get far enough ahead to have time for rehearsals, but between reading, and Warblers and Neil-"

"Right. Neil."

"What about Neil?"

"You could have told me that you had a boyfriend."

"Whoa! Neil is NOT my boyfriend." Blaine let out a laugh at the idea that Neil, best friend, dating the same girl for three years Neil, would be his boyfriend. Maybe his brother Andrew...but no.

"Then why did you try and hide him when I came by yesterday?" Kurt shot back, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was around them.

"Because he tutors me! And, despite what you and anyone else who can hear may believe, considering I am yelling this in the middle of the Dalton hallways, I don't want to broadcast to the world that I am mad dyslexic okay! And I especially didn't want you to know how dumb I was at lit." Giving pacing a try again, Blaine found himself at the wall, and turned around, promptly sliding down the panelling to sit on the floor. Kurt watched him from the greater than usual height difference, frowning at the way Blaine's elbows rested on his knees and his hands clasped behind his neck. Well. This did not go how he was expecting it to. It didn't seem like many things did for him these days.

Kurt crouched down, brushing away a spot on the floor and sitting on one hip, alongside the slumped over shape of Blaine. One hand supported him on the floor, and the other reached out and flicked one of the loosened curls hanging down in Blaine's face.

"Stoppit." Blaine removed one hand from his neck to swat at Kurt ineffectively. He gave the curl another playful nudge before pulling his hand back and resting it on his own knee, where it could trace a short path of seaming along the outside edge.

"Blaine. I used to go to school with a girl who was convinced her cat was reading her diary. Believe me, I've got a high awareness of dumb, and you fall way short of any category for it."

Blaine snorted a bit, looking sideways through his arm at Kurt. With a roll of his eyes he let out some uneasy laughter. Kurt pushed a piece of his own bangs aside and cocked his head.

"Why didn't you want me to know? Did you really think that I would tease you because of it or something?" Blaine gave a slight shake of his head.

"No...Its not that... It sounds stupid saying it."

"Not stupid. I told you I don't think anything about you qualifies in my classification of stupid." Kurt scolded jokingly, nudging Blaine with his shoulder.

"I just, I dunno, I wanted to seem...I wanted to impress you. I guess." Blaine looked straight at Kurt when he said this, watching for what reaction he would get. The bashful smile he saw gave him relief and encouragement at the same time. He let himself lean against Kurt's slightly higher shoulder.

"I've gone and ruined your delusion that I might be perfect, haven't I?"

With a turn of his head his chin rested on the sleeve seam of Kurt's sweater. Kurt sighed, looking down at the floor where he was tracing the grain of the wood with one finger. Blaine watched as he swallowed and his adam's apple bobbed. His voice when he spoke was slightly amused and strangely to Blaine, a little bit sad.

"No, Blaine, I fear that that delusion is still staunchly intact."

"Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt murmured, noticing the changes in vibration that accompanied the habitual noise, influenced by the added weight against his side.

"Thanks. For being so...cool."

This would have been enough to warm up Kurt's chest from the inside out, but the reaction sped up dynamically with the warm press of lips against his cheek. His eyes popped open as Blaine stood from the floor.

"We should get to bed. Wes'll read the riot act if we go hoarse from staying up late, or yelling at each other. Or both." The usual charming smile that Blaine wore was beginning to reemerge.

"Right. Of course."

Kurt moved to push himself up, but Blaine offered his hand. He couldn't help but accept it with a appreciative tip of his head. Once they were both upright, their hands pulled away, almost simultaneously brushing off on the side of grey trousers, and clenching in reaction to the loss of warm skin.

* * *

The walk up to the dorm halls was awkward, especially because Kurt kept trying his best to repress his smile whenever Blaine glanced over at him.

"Good night Kurt. And seriously. Thanks. For understanding." Blaine stalled slightly at the top of the stairs where they always separated, and slowly walked backwards from Kurt, keeping eye contact until he got to the corner and he turned with a light step into the shadowed entry.

"Night." Kurt called, and walked back to his room, clutching his arms in tight happiness.

* * *

As he pulled on a pair of flannel pyjama pants and peeled off the dark trouser socks he'd been wearing all day, Kurt's phone buzzed across his night table.

"Tomorrow, Friday night. 7:30. Rehearsal for BICO. Double pinky swear. Cross my heart." As he read the text it buzzed again.

"For serious. Super serious. Sirius Black serious." Kurt snorted at the bad pun and typed back quickly before climbing into bed.

"You're such a dork. Be there or be warned. x"

* * *

Blaine read the reply with a smile, biting his lip to keep it from becoming a full out grin. He flopped back onto his pillow, stretching out his calves and toes happily.

"Night Reese."

"Ghhhhm. Ni' Blaine."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- A thank you to the reviews. Always appreciated, and I'm glad the story is getting a positive reception. In the constructive category, I went back and revised the last chapter for grammar and such. I suppose writing late at night and then immediately publishing isn't the best way to do things sometimes. I shall try to be more vigilant in my editing henceforth, but apologize for any slip ups that may get through. Also, for all those who love a little (platonic!)David with their Klaine... Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt woke up late the next day, and by the time he made it to the dining hall, most people were already leaving. And most of the decent food had already left. He managed to grab an apple and orange, jamming them into his shoulder bag rather than even bothering with a tray. A bottle of juice followed. He only had to grab some toast and he'd be able to have breakfast on his way to his first class.

"Ugh. Of course." Kurt mumbled. The bread basket had been pillaged of anything other than slightly compressed white bread, and the toaster had its all too familiar 'Out of Order' sign on the loading tray. Looking at his watch, Kurt frowned and grabbed a slice of the anemic bread. A package of peanut butter slid into his pocket and he headed for the halls.

* * *

The buffeting crowd of students was completely different from what it used to be at McKinley. Instead of keeping sharp in case of potential slushies or body checks, Kurt's eyes scanned for his friends, smiling his good mornings. Colliding shoulders were met by hurried but genuine apologies, not taunts.

Needless to say, it came as a surprise when just steps from his class someone snatched his bread from his hand.

"Hey!" He turned to see who is was, feeling suddenly insecure.

"You missed breakfast." Blaine was leaning against the wall now. He glanced at the bread before compressing it in his palm and dropping it into the garbage next to him.

"Which is why I needed that." Kurt had his hands on his hips, and was a bit pissed at Blaine for disposing of his breakfast. At least, until he pulled out a small white paper bag from behind his back.

"I know you like the one with all the sunflower seeds and stuff in it."

"You got me toast?" Kurt peered into the bag, seeing two slices of toast made with his favourite bread, smeared with peanut butter. He looked up at Blaine. "You're amazing."

Kurt took a piece out and crunched through a mouthful with a satisfied hum. Blaine grinned, but just shrugged.

"You hadn't shown up and I saw a freshman go to put bread with cheese in the toaster."

"Again? That always ends in smoke and a need for tong-based extraction."

"I know. So I cut the line and slid a couple pieces in before the flaming cheese put the toaster out of commission again."

"You cut the toast line for me? I didn't know you were such a rebel." Kurt teased, wiping crumbs from the corner of his mouth lightly.

"You bring out a lot of unexpected things in me, new kid." Blaine smiled. Kurt's heart fell to his feet in a surprisingly good way. Blaine pushed off the wall. "Have a good class." Kurt watched Blaine jog down the hall, the warning bell for the start of classes ringing suddenly. He took one last glance, biting into his second piece of toast, and crumpled the bag into the garbage with the squashed piece of white bread.

* * *

"Going into Westerville for real coffee. Interested?" Kurt looked at the text from David and smiled.

"Always." He and David had bonded over their dislike of the coffee at Dalton, which always tasted like it had been burnt slightly. Last week David had shown him the shop in town where they roasted their own beans on site. It smelt amazing, and Dave had promised to let him know next time he was going.

"Outside in the lot. Meet me at the front doors."

Kurt slid his phone shut and opened the door into his room. He dropped off his books on his desk, grabbing a coat and scarf. It had become sharply cold sometime last night, and he turned back at the last minute to grab gloves as well.

* * *

David was waiting in the circular drive at the front entrance. His car wasn't flash, just a small silver sedan, and seemed quite David really.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt slid into the passenger seat.

"Let's go!" David laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"We're going. Settle down." They pulled out into the drive that led to the main road and Kurt enjoyed the landscape flashing by out the window.

"Did Blaine find you this morning?"

"Hm? Oh." Kurt processed David's words and caught up his mind and mouth. "Yeah."

"Good." Dave nodded, turning on his signal and pulling into the near lane. Kurt made a noise of agreement, looking back out the window. After a few minutes David spoke out again.

"So do you like him?" Kurt gave a sidelong glance, and leaned forward to adjust the heating vents, trying to play off the sudden warmth in his face.

"Yeah. He's a good friend." David rolled his eyes as he turned through an intersection.

"Are you seriously going to play it like that? You know what I mean." Kurt laughed stiltedly at David's bluntness.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Wes. Um...well. Yes." He'd dropped the bombshell. Now he couldn't help looking to David to see how he was taking Kurt admitted affection for another boy.

"I thought so." Kurt wasn't really upset at Dave's lack of reaction, but he was surprised slightly. No one had ever really been comfortable if he had gone so far as to openly admit that he liked someone specific. Even celebrity crushes were too much for most of the people at McKinley to handle. Gay was okay for some of them, but even the closer of his friends there seemed to think of it in the abstract. Kurt liked boys, yes, that was fine. But one certain boy? That weirded most people out.

"That's it?" Kurt couldn't help asking. "'I though so?'"

David glanced over with a slightly amused expression.

"Were you expecting congratulations?"

"No, of course not." Kurt continued. "It's just...nice. That it's okay."

David almost looked a little sad for him in that moment, but he quickly pulled out of it and just gave Kurt a light punch in the arm.

"I like you both. You'd be good for each other." Kurt smiled, looking down at his lap.

"I didn't picture you as the matchmaker type." He glanced over at the driver's side.

"I like to think of myself as more of a facilitator." Kurt grinned. They pulled into a parking space in front of the store.

"Come on. I can smell it from here and I am jonesing after MacKenzie's civics and government class. That man is epically boring."

"So it's not just me!" Kurt climbed out of his side and followed David towards the shop door. "I swear I almost tried slapping myself just to stay awake when he started talking about the senate. Having a voice that monotonous should be illegal."


	7. Chapter 7

"Should I say something?" Blaine looked at Wes earnestly as they walked out of calculus.

"I dunno man, it's up to you." He frowned at Wes's half-hearted answer.

"That doesn't help me at all." Wes glanced at him, looking mildly exasperated.

"I don't know. I haven't really spent that much time with Kurt. Why don't you ask David? They have class together."

"I can't find David. His car's not in the lot, so I think he went into town."

"Well it's not like this is your first time at the show. You went out with Mark for three months at the beginning of last year." Blaine shook his head.

"Yeah, but he asked me out."

"Well how'd he do that?"

"With his tongue down my throat." Wes snorted.

"That could work." Blaine frowned and punched him in the arm.

"No. It won't. Now help me! Do I really have to remind you who it was that helped you buy a Valentine's gift for Jules?"

Wes rolled his eyes.

"And birthday. And Christmas! Just last week."

"Yes Blaine, it was you."

"Not to mention I'm the one who covered for you when you missed curfew last month. By four hours. On a Wednesday!" Blaine stepped in front of Wes and stopped him in his path. "And ended up with detention for being out of bed so I could let you in. My first detention."

"Okay! I get it! But I have no idea why you want my help. I still don't know how I got Julia to agree to go out with me."

"You didn't. She asked you out, for some unknown reason."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. Now. Focus, please Wes, just for five minutes and help me out."

"Fine." They wandered into the commons and flopped into the chairs closest to the fireplace. "I'm going to make this as simple as I can."

"Okay."

"You like Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Really like him?"

Blaine huffed slightly, getting fairly ruffled in his impatience.

"Yes, Wesley, that's kinda the whole reason behind this."

"Then ask him out."

Blaine stared steady at Wes for a moment.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"You really suck at this Wes."

Wes just shrugged.

"I tried to warn you, but would you listen?"

"No, I guess not." Blaine slid down in his seat, picking at his thumbnail.

"Come on B, don't get sulky." Wes plied him, feeling bad about Blaine's apparent disappointment. "B..."

Blaine just glanced up for a moment, giving a weak smile. Wes lifted his near leg and lightly kicked the other boy's knee.

"Look, don't tell anyone about this, cause I'll never hear the end of it, and I will loose all the respect and the slight amount of fear that lets me actually run the Warblers effectively. And you are to strike this from your memory as soon as its usefulness has come up, or your already sizeable ego will smother the occupants of whatever room you're in. But..." Wes seemed reluctant, but was urged on by the faintly hopeful look on his friend's face. "He would be batshit to say no. You're funny, and polite, and interesting, and disgustingly talented. You apparently like the pants off him, or want to." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but wisely shut it quickly. He really couldn't argue against that convincingly. "You're charming enough that you would have been knocked out by several guys for flirting with their girlfriends if you weren't openly out. And in a completely impartial way, and depending mostly on Julia's opinion, despite your mad crazy eyebrows and the fact you're kinda short, you're hot. Apparently."

Blaine was trying to embarrassedly repress a smile.

"Wes..." Wes held up his hand to stop him.

"So in conclusion...Ask him out, and then never speak of this again." Blaine laughed slightly.

"Well. I think we figured out the answer to the Julia mystery."

"And the Kurt conundrum?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"If I get the chance, I'll take it."

"Great. Cause I'm already almost at my emoting limit for the month." Blaine smiled.

"Good to know."

* * *

Kurt and David took their coffees over to one of the tables placed against the wall of Morse's Fine Foods.

"How many boyfriends has Blaine had?" Kurt started, figuring he might as well get to the point. David looked at him levelly.

"Since he came to Dalton? One. Mark. They met through a friend of a friend or something, went out for like, three or four months? He seemed nice."

"Hmm." Kurt took a sip from his mug. He liked that David was very straightforward in most of his dealings. It was refreshing. "If you were me." He started, before smiling. "And Blaine was a girl..." David laughed, relaxing back into his chair with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ask him out? Or just kiss him. Or tell him how much you like him..." Kurt took another sip and bit his lip hesitantly. "Are you okay with this? If I'm making you uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it."

"It's cool. Really Kurt. It's okay that you like guys, and it's okay to talk about it. I've life coached my sister through more boy drama than anyone should have to. I'm almost an expert in it."

Kurt felt his chest swell happily.

"Oh good. Cause Mercedes, she's my friend from McKinley, has been impossible to get on the phone or anything lately, and I have been dying to talk to someone about it."

"Have you had a boyfriend before? Like, outside of your school or anything?" Kurt tucked his legs up onto the chair.

"No. I mean, I just came out last year to my family and at school, and with glee, and my dad, and my huge awkward crush on a straight boy, I really haven't had much of a chance I guess."

David rested his mug on the arm of the chair and considered it for a minute.

"Well, I'd say maybe you should just ask him out. I think he'd like that."

"Really?"

David nodded.

"He's gregarious, but Blaine can be a bit of a girl sometimes. Kinda hesistant? I wouldn't straight up go for the kiss."

"I suppose. It might be-"

"Awkward?"

"Very." Kurt laughed. "Thanks for the advice though."

"I told you before, you're strangely endearing. And you're pretty cool too. I'm glad you transferred Kurt." David said sincerely. "Oh, and I was talking to my girlfriend, about you two, and if it works out, she wants us to go on a double." He rolled his eyes, but Kurt snorted in laughter.

"That sounds...interesting."

"It sounds very Annie."

Kurt gave a nod of concession to the idea.

"We'll, tell her to cross her fingers. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Didn't see you at dinner. You up for practice?" Blaine typed out, looking over his desk for the CD that had the instrumentals he needed.

"Got food in Westerville w Dave. Back in 15, then ready when you are." Blaine read over the return message and smiled. Hm.

"K. Meet me in the library again. I'll be waiting."

"With bells?" Kurt's response was a bit absurd, and Blaine wasn't sure whether to reply with a joke or just a note.

"I'll see what I can do. See you soon." He hovered over the send button for a moment, before pressing it and slipping the phone into his pocket. He grabbed the cd and Reese's player, gathering up the power cord with his free hand, and headed down towards the first floor.

* * *

"I'm going over to Everett Vaux to see Annie with Wes, so I'll see you later. And if Wes's is waiting inside, tell him I'm out here." David told Kurt as he pulled into the drive.

"Sure. Thanks David."

"Hey Kurt?" He paused in reaching for the door handle and looked back. David's smile was wide.

"Go get him tiger." Kurt shook his head.

"You are disturbing." His tone was disdainful, but his expression said the opposite as he slipped out of the warm car. He walked quickly towards the doors, and light spilled out in front of him as Wes appeared, wrapped up in a heavy coat and scarf. They nodded at each other in recognition, saying nothing until they just pulled level with each other.

"Hey." Wes put a hand on his arm to catch his attention and Kurt looked at him questioningly. "Good luck kid."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and he spun around, jogging to the car and climbing inside. Kurt wasn't sure what that had been about, but he was smiling anyways as he made it inside to the hall and turned towards the library.

* * *

Blaine was standing by the fireplace, brushing off his hands.

"Did you make that all on your own?" He looked up in surprise at the sound of Kurt's voice from the doorway.

"Oh. Yeah. I was feeling very boy scout apparently." Blaine slipped his hands into his pockets and moved slowly towards Kurt, who was pulling his gloves off finger by finger.

"Thanks for coming, by the way. Especially after all the...me being stubborn and..." He trailed off and shrugged.

"It's my pleasure. And I'm glad that you told me. Why, and all... So." Kurt looked around the room and spotted the cd player. "Should we get started?" He clasped his now bare hands together and pointed at the machine.

"Yes. Of course." Blaine moved to walk towards the table, but found Kurt blocking his way. Pausing for a moment, his eyes drifted up to Kurt's face, glancing from his eyes to his lips and across the planes of his cheeks.

"You're very pink." Blaine observed. Kurt ducked his head slightly, putting the back of his hand to his cheek.

"Yeah, it really cold outside." Blaine grinned at the wording Kurt had chosen.

"I know a song about that." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh really. How's it go?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. If Kurt wanted to play this way, he was all for it. Blaine turned smoothly and pressed the play button.

"I think you might recognize it." As the instrumental opening played, Blaine shuffled and slid slightly back over to Kurt and held out his hand. Kurt tipped his head in recognition, then pulled off his coat and threw it over Blaine's arm. He was slightly disappointed, but then Kurt began to sing and the coat ended up forgotten on the back of the couch.

"I really can't stay."

"But baby its cold outside." They moved around the room with ease, following the general concept that Blaine and Julia had come up with on Sunday, but improvising as they went. At "half a drink more" Blaine suavely rolled across the space in front of Kurt, grabbing one end of his scarf and unwinding it from his neck. He moved closer when the lines suggested it and Kurt's face looked like his smile was almost painful to suppress. It made Blaine's stomach drop. They sat at the piano and played a few notes before moving to lean against either side of the couch. Kurt felt his confidence rise with the swelling notes and leaned coyly towards Blaine's dramatic, and maybe a little adorable, pout about pneumonia, only to pull back suddenly and move to the front of the couch. With the last notes they collapsed onto the cushions and Blaine's head fell sideways, resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"That was good." Kurt said, and Blaine felt the vibrations of his voice against his skin. Maybe...

Blaine tilted his head slightly, and he could see Kurt's eyelashes and the corner of his jaw.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head slightly, just able to catch Blaine's dark eyes. His lips parted slightly as he glanced at the other boy's. With a soft movement, Blaine was shifting towards him slowly.

Kurt's voice was thick when he spoke.

"I don't think we should..." Blaine stopped, looking confused, but seemed unable to pull away.

"Oh...why exactly?"

"I want us to go to dinner." Kurt said quickly.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Blaine countered. Kurt blinked, then frowned.

"That's what I meant."

"I know."

"Okay." Kurt opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Are you confused too?"

"Around you. Always." Blaine said quietly, reaching out and squeezing Kurt's fingers briefly before retreating again.

"So...is that a yes?"

"It is. For me. And you?"

"I would have thought it was obvious. Yes. Of course." Blaine shifted onto his side so he could look at Kurt more easily. His gaze strayed again, from eyes to lips, his fingers stretching out to just momentarily touch the warm skin on the inside of Kurt's wrist.

"I don't think I've ever been so awesomely disappointed." He murmured. Kurt smiled slightly, biting his lip as though in regret.

"I know the feeling."

Blaine let one finger draw a soft line across the bottom of Kurt's palm. With a sigh, which echoed from the other boy, Blaine sat upright, pulling himself away from any more contact.

"We need to rehearse."

"Maybe we should just break the song down. And focus on just the vocals. Rather than the performance." Kurt suggested, turning himself so that he could face Blaine, while putting some more distance between them.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

"How's tomorrow night?" Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt's blatant tangent.

"Perfect." He replied firmly. Kurt's nod was quick, and he busied hands that might have been a bit shaky with a few pages of notations.

"Okay. Let's start with the second verse."

"It does need a bit of rearranging. How's six thirty?" Blaine inserted his own tangent, enjoying Kurt's attempt to stay professional and stoic. In the end he relented enough to give Blaine a coy smile that almost undid him.

"I'm in agreement. In every way."

Kurt and Blaine sat themselves down on opposing couches, alternating glances and grins as they tried to be businesslike with what little rehearsal time they still had. It was only vaguely successful, and by the time they said good night at the top of the stairs, both their faces were sore.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning, and since they had both stayed in, Kurt and Blaine were the only two awake at 8:30 in the morning. As he saw Kurt appear as one of only four people on his facebook chat, Blaine grabbed his phone, typing a short message.

"Breakfast?" A moment later, with the phone still in his hand, the screen lit up.

"See you in 5."

* * *

Blaine put down his spoon and looked at Kurt, who had been relatively quiet, reading the newspaper as he sectioned a grapefruit. He cleared his throat slightly and got the other boy's attention.

"I have a proposition for you." Kurt debated the possibility of a terrible "Prop 8" pun, but decided against it.

"You have my attention." Kurt crossed his legs and leaned forwards slightly.

"I was thinkinnnnnnng..." Blaine drew out his words like he was hesitant to get to the end of the sentence. "...About tonight. If you still..." He frowned a little, looking a bit like he was trying to sort out a puzzle.

Kurt nudged his foot playfully under the table.

"I'm listening." Blaine smiled down at the table, knocking his knee with Kurt's underneath. He looked up at him and focused in, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Would you like to go to a movie for tonight?"

"Yes." Kurt said quickly and confidently, even though inside he was buzzing. "Do you want to do dinner before, or coffee afterwards?"

Blaine looked sheepish for a minute, when Kurt enjoyed on the usually confident face.

"Um, would you be okay if we maybe did coffee afterwards?"

"Of course. And I'll be buying, just so you know right now. So I want you to get as many extra shots or whip or flavours you want." Blaine grinned.

"Now that is an offer I can't refuse. But only if I get the tickets."

"I suppose so." Kurt teased. "Do you have to work on your paper?"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "I worked on it for a while last night."

"Couldn't sleep?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Blaine played it off, but leaned forwards to put his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hand as he looked at Kurt. "To much on my mind I guess."

"Me too." Kurt mumbled slightly, glancing at Blaine through his eyelashes in a way that was entirely flattering to him. Blaine felt his face crack into a smile. For some reasons, the little revelations that Kurt might like him just...set off tiny fireworks inside him or something. It sounded horribly cliche, but he didn't seem to have any control over the feeling, so he chose to simply enjoy it.

"Yeah, well, between this afternoon and tomorrow, I should be doing alright on the essay. It's just..."

"Just?"

Blaine bit his lip, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's shepherd's pie night tonight. I really like shepherd's pie night, and its only once a month."

"I'm being delayed for ground meat and heavy carbs?" Kurt retorted.

"No!" Blaine protested. "It's not like I like it more than you."

Kurt couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter at that. Blaine laughed a little to, but his voice was still imploring when he continued.

"It's just that it reminds me of home, because we used to have it every Sunday night, and now since-"

"Blaine."

"I mean, we can go to dinner, really! I can wait for next-"

Kurt didn't want to laugh at the fairly earnest if slightly disappointed tone to Blaine's explanations, but it was really hard.

"Blaine, sweetheart, it's okay." Blaine stopped talking. Sweetheart? Kurt didn't seem to notice he had let that slip, and just continued talking. "I'm not jealous of an entree. In fact, it works out because I'm supposed to chat with Tina and Mercedes on Skype at five thirty, so we can go to the seven o'clock movie and have coffee after. A plan?"

"It is." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand across the table and gave it a firm shake. But he also didn't let go until he had softly run his thumb over Kurt's knuckles with a soft pressure.

"We should go and get some work done before Warbler's practice." Blaine commented, having a last spoonful of his now soggy cereal. "Come on. You can eat your toast on the way." Kurt rolled his eyes, wrapping his toast in a napkin and following Blaine as his clambered over the bench seat.

"You know, civilized people finish their breakfast at the breakfast table." Blaine didn't even look over his shoulder as he replied, but Kurt just knew that there would be a smirk on his face.

"Come on New Kid. Be a little avant garde."

* * *

"So, do you prefer front or back? Seats." Blaine said quickly, waving his hand at the dark theatre. They had left Dalton with plenty of time, taking Kurt's car, and there were plenty of open spaces.

Kurt started up the steps.

"Blaine. Everyone knows the best seats are middle, three fifths of the way up. Right here." He stepped back and gestured for Blaine to go ahead down the aisle. He tipped his head in recognition and smiled into the floor when he felt the faintest touch of Kurt's hand on his back.

They settled into the seats, peeling off jackets and putting them in the free seat to their right. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He was on a date. With Kurt. Kurt liked him. This chain of thoughts sent a pleasant swell of confidence through his chest.

"Just so you know, I'm going to put the Kool- Aid in the middle. And then during the movie, I'm going to reach for it at the same time as you so that I can touch your hand and pretend it's accidental." Blaine told Kurt, not looking away from the trivia questions rolling across the screen. Kurt glanced over at him and then faced forwards again.

"I'm going to let you and pretend I don't know exactly what you were doing."

Blaine gave a nod of concession.

Kurt looked at the screen. The answer was Cate Blanchett. And this was the best night of his life. He felt a confidence that he only felt when he was singing, even if it was combined with knee-knocking fear.

"I'm going to yawn about halfway through. Then I might stretch and put my arm over the back of your seat." He gave Blaine a teasing side glance and the boy caught the rise of his eyebrow in the dim lighting. He grinned.

"So old school! I like it." Blaine whispered back.

Blaine did exactly what he said, and so did Kurt. They both tried to muffle their laughter until the row in front shushed them. The movie sucked, but Kurt was still in such a good mood afterwards that he gave the barista a seven dollar tip when they got their coffee.

* * *

Blaine whistled casually as they left the cafe, wandering along the sidewalk in the general direction of the car.

"Yes?" Kurt glance sideways at him, but he just shrugged.

"Nothing. Just whistling." Kurt frowned in suspicion, but continued walking, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. He glanced slightly suspiciously at Blaine a few times, but wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting to happen. He glanced across the street idly and suddenly felt a hand touch the small of his back, and then slip lower, just barely tucking into the top of his back pocket.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to look scandalized, but it rather pathetically came off as strangely amused and slightly flattered.

"I'm sorry. It's just your butt looked amaaazing in these jeans all night." Blaine sung "amazing" with a flick of his eyes upwards. Kurt broke out in genuine, happy laughter as he tugged Blaine's hand out of his pocket. Despite a willing movement away towards his own side, Kurt pulled Blaine's arm to rest around his waist.

"You really are such a dork." Kurt retorted, but his voice was touched considerably with affection.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Blaine shot back, smiling to himself in satisfaction. Kurt looked at him in slight surprise, but Blaine just tugged his hip with his hand, squeezing their sides together for a moment. After just a few steps, Kurt stopped, and the momentum pulled Blaine around to face him.

"Everything okay?" Blaine cocked his head, curious about their sudden halt. Kurt looked at the dark curls and shining eyes in front of him, the adorable nose that gave Blaine's face character, the flush of cheeks in cold wind. He ducked his head, instinctively tilting slightly to the right and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. His eyes shut, but he could feel Blaine strain forwards slightly, his other arm linking behind Kurt's back. His bottom lip shifted, dragging across the soft skin of Kurt's to gently caress it before Kurt pulled back.

Kurt watched Blaine's tongue run over his lips after he pulled away, and felt cool fabric on his coat, where his hands had pressed themselves.

"Everything is amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I apologize for the significant delay! A number of things that are probably of no interest got in the way, but this chapter just started to emerge and insisted time be made for it. Thank you to those who have stuck around and are still reading. Onwards!

* * *

"So, dyou wanna get breakfast tomorrow?" Blaine looked over at Kurt. Their hands hung in a joined vee between them, both wrapped up in gloves against the cold. They were back at Dalton, with time to spare on curfew, and were taking the long way from the parking lot to the dorms.

"I can't." Kurt swung his arm playfully, loving the weight from Blaine that counterbalanced him and pulled it back again. "I have to go home and help pick out a Christmas tree for the new house. I'm leaving at like, seven, so I can be there for late breakfast." He rolled his eyes skyward at the prospect of the early hour.

"Okay. Well, have a good time at home then. I'll just be doing school stuff all day, and then BICO with Julia."

"I'll be back in time for that. Even though you don't need the practice." Kurt dropped their clasped hands and reached forwards to open the door to the dorms hall.

"I beg to differ. You or Jules could perform the part anytime, but mine needs some serious work."

"Stop being modest. No one believes you anyways." Kurt knocked Blaine's shoulder gently, as he pulled off his gloves.

"You have to say that now..." Blaine teased, chuffed at Kurt's praise anyways. Kurt shook his head.

"I never lie about talent. If anything I am too brutally honest about bad singing. I'm totally ego blows before hos." Blaine snorted in laughter.

"Do you just call me a ho?" Kurt opened his mouth to make another retort but stopped.

"I think I might have." He looked confused for a moment. "Um. Sorry?"

"It's okay. In this context I think it balances out as an overall compliment somehow."

"I meant it to be." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they climbed up the stairs towards their dorm wings. They stopped at the top, as they always seemed to of late.

"So, I guess...good night?" Kurt offered, holding his hands behind his back.

"Yeah. I had a great time Kurt,"

"Me too." Kurt bit his lip. He stepped forwards, his fingers playing with the fringe of Blaine's scarf. "So you think we'll be doing this again?"

"I'd like to." Blaine replied. "And you?" Kurt nodded fervently.

"Yes. I would like that."

Kurt stepping in closer to Blaine, into his space and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. Kurt pulled them into a tight hug, teenage angles soften by their heavy coats. Blaine tucked his head down, his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. He adjusted in gentle nuzzles until his nose and cheek were pressed against the warmth of the other boy's skin. He felt Kurt's arms tighten further, fingers clenching the fabric beneath them.

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt caught his breath at the warmth of Blaine's voice against his neck. The both pulled back slightly. He waited for Blaine to say something, but all he got was a wide smile.

"Yes?" Blaine's hand slid up slowly around his neck, curling into his hair.

"C'mere." The gentle hand pulled him forwards into a kiss that Kurt quickly accepted, relaxing his frame and praying that some sort of natural kissing instinct would kick in. It must have, because Blaine hummed slightly as their lips pressed together slowly and softly.

"Hmmmm. Are you sure you have to go tomorrow?" Blaine groaned slightly, letting his teeth just barely graze Kurt's lip.

"Promised." Kurt mumbled back, not really interested in talking as his hands smoothed down from Blaine's jawline to his neck. Blaine let his forehead fall against Kurt's, stealing one last kiss before he stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening then."

"G'night Blaine." Blaine receded back in his usual way, watching Kurt until he reached his hallway. This time though there was significantly more bounce in his step. Not that Kurt could say anything. He nearly floated back to his room on his toes, falling back carelessly onto his bed. Okay, he may not have had a decent first kiss, but he definitely had the best first date EVER.

* * *

"Hello? Dad? Carole?" Kurt dropped his satchel on the chair in the foyer and peeked down the hallway.

"Hey! Kurt, you're home!" The exclamation was followed by heavy thumping as Finn came down the stairs. "Mom and Burt just ran out to get soy milk for you. They'll be back in like, ten."

Kurt smiled. The new house was different, a bit strange, especially because he hadn't really had a chance to live in it yet. But it was a new start for all them, like Dalton was a new start for him. And maybe that was for the best.

"Come on though. I have something to show you." Finn headed back up the stairs, and Kurt sighed as he followed him.

"Can this not wait until after breakfast? I did just drive two hours to get here."

"No, come on. It's really cool. I promise." Somehow Kurt doubted that his and Finn's concept of cool really intersected much. Until he stepped into the room.

"So what do you think?"

It was Kurt's new room. It was the smallest of the three in the house, which was fine. He was boarding at Dalton most of the time anyways, and it did have two very nice windows in it that kept it from being a total cave. But it looked absolutely nothing like it had last time he was home.

The formerly dull blue walls were clean, crisp white, and black curtains with a subtle damask pattern hung from silver rods. There was a bookcase against a wall, with his old desk next to it. His bed was set up, rather than the mattress and box spring resting on the floor with the frame leaning against the wall. There were sheets on it too, even though they were creased with fold marks that just screamed fresh from the package. But as he sat down he noticed that they were soft and cool and well made.

"Finn...what..." Finn grinned and sat down in the desk chair, spinning himself in it slowly.

"It's kind of an early Christmas, late I'm sorry present." He planted his feet to stop spinning, but had to blink several times to refocus. "I used some of those old picture and stuff collections you had, and Mercedes and Tina helped. A lot." Finn admitted.

"I even put up some of your board things." He pointed towards the wall behind Kurt, where several of his best and brightest design boards had been carefully arranged and hung. "Tina called it an "art installation" or something."

"Finn, you didn't have to-"

"No." Finn said firmly. "I did. I should have done more. I should have helped you out, but I didn't. I'm not brave Kurt, not like you or Rachel or Quinn. And I just thought...you should have something nice to come home to, since you had to go away." He gave Kurt one of the sheepish, shrugging half smiles that a year ago would have made his heart squeeze. But a year ago was so far away now. Instead he just felt...happy. Like when he did well on a test, or went shopping with Mercedes. It was a simple uncomplicated happy that he was so glad was now associated with Finn.

"Thank you."

"You can change anything. Or everything, if you want." Finn stood up from the chair and pushed it back under the desk. Kurt shook his head, about to reply when a call from below interrupted them.

"Kurt? You home? I saw the car in the driveway."

"I'm upstairs! Coming!" Kurt looked around the room again, taking in the drip lines in the bookcase's black paint, and the carpet placements that made one look way to big for one spot, and the other far too small where it was. His magazines were all out of order on the shelves. He had no idea what was going on in his closet. There was a plush football resting next to his printer.

"No, it's great Finn. You did a really good job." Kurt smiled, and walked past Finn, messing up his already unruly hair. "Now come on. I am starving."

"I totally agree." Finn laughed, pushing past Kurt and rushing towards the stairs. "Last to the kitchen does dishes."

"Ah!" Kurt ran after him, skipping several steps on the way down. "No way am I ruining these hands in the sink. I just did my cuticles, loser." He jostled past Finn in the foyer, and neither of them payed any attention when Burt yelled at them to settle down.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt pushed back from the table and went to refill his glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Dad, are we out of Tropicana?" He scanned the door shelves, but only saw the yellow store brand carton. Now that he thought of it, there was a lot more of that generic brand yellow in the fridge and the kitchen cupboards than usual.

"We haven't been buying it, just the regular stuff. And don't worry, I looked it up and all the nutritional stuff is the same." Kurt frowned slightly.

"But you love Tropicana. You always said that the generic brand tastes like it was strained through a sock." Kurt poured himself some of the juice and closed the door. Finn was staring at his cereal, stabbing slightly at the floating remains. His dad was smiling at him in a slightly awkward way that Kurt didn't really understand.

"Ah. I'm too picky anyways. This stuff is pretty good actually." Something seemed a bit off, but Kurt just sat back down at the table, trying to push it away and enjoy his time at home.

"Well...Do we know where we're going for the tree?" Carole looked to Kurt for approval.

"Finn and I always go out to a farm just past the east end. It that alright with you?"

Finn picked up at this.

"It's cool. If you cut it down yourself they give you a really good deal on it."

"They let you handle an axe?" Kurt retorted with a note of disbelief. Finn smiled.

"Handsaw, really. But an axe would be cool. We should-"

"Use the saw sweetheart. You're much more handsome with all your fingers Finn." Carole interrupted.

Kurt grinned as he reached for a piece of melon from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Well, let me go upstairs and grab something warm. We can all fit into the old truck." He pushed back from the table, only pausing when he caught his dad's eye.

"I thought we could just take the SUV, and put the tree up on the rack."

"Oh. Sure. It the truck broken down again?" Burt coughed slightly. It looked like he was having a hard time meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I decided to sell it."

"What? Why?" Kurt looked around at the whole table, trying to understand what the change of dynamic was that he clearly had missed.

"Well. You have the SUV, and we can use the sedan around town here, so we don't really need the third car."

Kurt drew his eyebrows together. He was missing something still. The reasoning was perfectly logical, but...

"Okay, well, I'll just go grab a coat. We'll take the SUV."

"Sounds good." Burt was cheerful, and Carole smiled at him from behind her coffee cup, but Kurt was feeling awkward. He climbed up the stairs and went to his new room. He sat in the office chair and spun around slowly, like Finn had. Why. And What. Why. What...Oh.

Kurt's feet hit the floor and he stopped spinning. He was an idiot. It was so simple and he hadn't even though about it.

Money.

* * *

At the tree farm Kurt carefully looked at the pricing. The five to seven foot range seemed reasonable. It was the least expensive option without looking suspicious. He couldn't really point out three footers without someone asking questions why.

They wove through the field, Finn pointing out several tall and thick options, but Kurt zeroed in quickly on one that fit his specifications.

"Let's get this one." Kurt declared. It was definitely under seven feet. Probably closer to six.

"Really? It's a bit small." Burt looked at it appraisingly. They walked around it for a minute, checking for gaps and broken branches. Kurt's foot was tapping nervously inside his boot.

"I think it's fine." He insisted, before laughing awkwardly to cover up his eagerness. "Uh...In all honesty actually, I just want to see Finn be able to put the star on without a chair, like the Bumble in Rudolph."

There was laughter and a slightly indignant protest from Finn, but the explanation seemed to have endeared the others to the tree, so Finn crawled underneath and started to saw at the trunk.

"Everything alright kiddo?" Burt way holding the tree firm in one hand, but wrapped his free arm around Kurt and pulled him into a slight hug.

"Yeah. Everything's great." Kurt murmured. "Just...fine."

"We miss you around the house." Burt continued quietly. Kurt felt a sharp stop in his throat.

"I... I miss you guys too Dad." He managed to creak out. Kurt's mouth opened again. He felt that he should say something else, but he didn't know what. A grunt and shuffling noise broke him from his thoughts as Finn emerged from under the tree, brushing needles off his coat. He looked up proudly, brandishing his saw.

"Timber?"

* * *

Kurt perched on the arm of the couch, appreciating the shattering of the tiny coloured light spots by the tinsel.

"I think it looks good." Finn commented, flopping heavily onto the cushions. Kurt gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah, the combination of ornaments looks better than I thought it would." They both observed the mishmash of Hummel and Hudson decorations on one tree. After a moment, Finn shifted to face more towards the other boy.

"So what's up with you Kurt? We haven't talked much since you've been at Dalton."

Kurt sighed at the mention of the school.

"Not much, I suppose. School and glee. The same as McKinley."

"But better though?" Finn asked earnestly. Kurt nodded, and let himself shift down onto the couch, hugging his knee to his chest. "No one's bothering you about..."

"No."

"That's good." Finn replied shortly. He seemed like he was unsure if he was supposed to say more. Kurt looked at him carefully.

"I went on a date with Blaine last night." Finn focused in on him and the words, but Kurt just kept staring at the tree. "I haven't told anyone else. No one at Dalton even knows."

"Oh. Wow." Finn cast around for his words before swallowing thickly. "Was it...good?" He shrugged, with a slightly absurd smile that made Kurt laugh and break his stare from the tree. He gave Finn a sidelong glance.

"Yeah. It was great actually."

"That's good. Uh. Congrats." Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You are the most awkward person on earth Finn." Finn just grinned.

"Maybe. You should be heading back soon though. You said you had rehearsal tonight or something?"

"Right. I should get going." Kurt stood up, collecting his phone and scarf from the couch and heading for the kitchen. As he passed by, Finn reached out and punched his shoulder lightly.

"It's good to see you Kurt. You should keep in touch, and, ah, say hi to Blaine. From me."

"Yeah. I got that. I will." Finn nodded in response and lifted his feet up onto the opened space on the couch, shutting his eyes for a nap.

Kurt ducked into the kitchen.

"Dad? Carole? I need to get going." The two of them looked up from the table, covering the page they were looking at with a place mat.

"You're off?" Burt was a bit slow to rise, his knee popping like it always had, but he reached out his arms right away. Kurt gave him a tight hug, and moved over to kiss Carole's cheek.

"Yeah, I need to get back, and it's already getting dark."

"Oh, um, before you go, can you send me a christmas list with some ideas for this year? Just maybe...nothing too designer-y this years. Things are a bit tighter than usual." Kurt felt his stomach crumple tightly, guilt beginning to pool, but put on a cheerful tone anyways.

"I'll send something soon." Burt patted his shoulder.

"Drive safe."

"I will." Kurt replied, heading for the door.

"And no cell phone-"

"If there's igni-tion. I know." Kurt rolled his eyes, but stopped at the front door as he put his bag over his shoulder. He looked back down the hall at the lights reflecting from the tree and the soft glow from the kitchen. "Love you."

"Bye!"

"Love you too kiddo."

"Be careful Kurt!" Three voices answered him back. That was new. But while it was interesting, he had more pressing things to consider. It was going to be a long drive back to Dalton.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Clear sailing for the boys? Don't be silly. I want this fic to try and deal with things at least a little bit realistically, so I think this is a valid concern for Kurt. Then again it gives Blaine a chance to establish himself as boyfriend. So realistically its also mad fluffy. And I'm okay with that. Thanks for the continuing reviews, alerts, favourites, and for those who have taken a look at the my one-shots as well. They are all very much appreciated and enjoyed.

* * *

Stopped at the red light, Kurt tapped his left foot against the floor.

"Come on, come on..." He was right on time to be late for rehearsal. And all he had thought about for the last hour and a half was the cost of Dalton for his family. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to choose between money and his safety. There were probably dozens of boys at Dalton who had no idea how much this place meant to him. Boys whose parents didn't have to cut back on basics to send them to this school. Boys who could afford, in a lot of ways, to do or not do whatever they wanted. And this was only after one year of tuition. If he wanted to keep going to Dalton next September, there wouldn't be several years of savings to redirect. This year had pretty much drained that source of cash flow.

By the time he passed the sign that said "Welcome to Westerville" Kurt knew he had to do a few things.

He had to grow up and get realistic about the costs of Dalton, and what he owed his family in return.

He had to work harder in his classes and start looking into scholarships the school offered.

And he had to face up to the fact that because of this, he might have to quit the Warblers.

* * *

"Hey." Julia hung into Blaine's room from the door frame. He looked up from his seat on his bed, surrounded by carefully organized papers.

"Hey, sorry, am I-"

"You're not late. I'm early." She assured him, wandering into the room and sitting on Reese's bed. "Go ahead and finish."

"It's fine. I'm just working on my essay. I'm almost done this paragraph anyways." Blaine looked back down at the computer on his lap, scrunching up his face in concentration. "How's the end of semester for you?" Julia curled her legs up.

"Okay, I guess. I have a Spanish exam on Tuesday, and my final project for art has to be done Wednesday."

"Oh, was that the life-size statue of Wes subjugating a freshman Warbler?" Blaine grinned, not looking up from his work. Julia rolled her eyes.

"I considered it, but I just ended up doing a printmaking project instead."

"Shame." Blaine sharply typed a few last words, and shut his computer. "All done. Wanna head downstairs?" Julia nodded, grabbing her bag. Blaine frowned.

"No coat?" The flush in her cheeks made Blaine break out in a grin. "Juuuuules. Exactly how early were you?"

"I left it in... Alex went home for the weekend, and Wes had the room to himself, so..."

"I am telling your brothers!" Julia grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him out of the dorms.

"Don't you dare. They'll hunt Wes down and I will never hear the end of it."

"I know. Hilarious." Blaine reaffirmed to himself. Julia frowned at him.

"You suck. If you tell Neil or Andrew, then I'm going to tell Kurt that you have a dirty, dirty crush on him."

"Okay."

"Okay? Why aren't you freaking out?" Blaine skipped a few steps on the stairway and looked at Julia over his shoulder. He just shrugged. "Blaine. Blaine. Oh my god tell me you told him?"

"Um..." Blaine cast his eyes up to the ceiling. "No...not in so many words."

"Well in how many then! And why didn't Wes tell me?" Julia followed Blaine into the library.

"Five words for you. We went on a date. And Wes doesn't actually know yet. Or David,or Reese, or anyone actually, because it was just last night."

"You have a boyfriend! Blaine, that's great. And Kurt is so nice, and cute. Can I tell Neil?"

"Jules." Blaine was flushing slightly, but his smile looked painfully large.

"Did you kiss him?" Julia pulled him onto the couch. Blaine shook his head.

"He kissed me. It was amazing."

"That's awesome! And super cute. But speaking of, where is he?"

"Well hopefully not coming into the room while I'm gushing like a moron." Blaine looked at the door slightly nervously, before checking the clock on the mantle. "He drove home today. It's two hours from Lima, so maybe there's traffic or something?"

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No. He left pretty early."

"Too early." Both their heads turned to see Kurt appear at the threshold. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem. We just got here." Julia assured him. She looked between the two boys, clearly anticipating some sort of lovey vibe, but Kurt just gave a half hearted smile as he laid his coat and bag in the corner. Blaine's initial grin faded slightly, and he tried to pretend Julia hadn't clearly noticed.

"How was Christmas tree hunting?" Blaine attempted, hoping that he could raise some kind of positive response from Kurt.

"Oh, it was alright. Nice to be home."

"Good. Good." Blaine glanced over at Julia, who just shrugged helplessly. "We should get started. Concert's coming up quickly." He perched on the arm of the couch where Kurt sat, leaning on the other side. Julia stood in front, by the fireplace. "Warm ups, then some run throughs. Okay. A. A. A. A." Blaine prompted, Julia's voice joining quickly, followed by Kurt's.

* * *

"So, Kurt, any suggestions?" Julia asked, looking at the scratched out notations they had made.

"I already mentioned the harmony change in the fifth section?" Blaine nodded, flipping quickly through his own pages. "Okay, well, other than making sure the pacing is on, I think it sounds good."

"Okay, well... I guess we can cut out a bit early for the night." Blaine said, biting his lip slightly in consideration.

"Awesome." They turned as Wes spoke out from the doorway. "We were out in the hall waiting for you guys to finish up." David and Reese followed him in.

"We were going to start up some Guitar Hero in the common room, if you guys wanna come." Reese offered.

"Well, I've got an hour now before I have to head out, so sounds good to me." Julia said cheerfully.

"You guys coming?" Wes asked, looking at Blaine and Kurt. Julia subtly slipped up beside him and prodded him. He glanced from her, shaking her head just slightly, to Blaine, who was watching Kurt absently pick at a cuticle. "...Cause if not maybe I'll have a chance to win this time."

Wes's brain pedalled quickly to comply with his girlfriend's implications. He saw Reese open his mouth to goad the other two, but gave him a quick shove back towards the door.

"At least give me a few minutes to enjoy beating these two before you come and crush us." Wes continued, waving slightly, and pushing David's shoulder forwards at the same time.

The four of them shuffled ff, the murmur of David's fading voice sounding quizzical. Blaine stood by the mantle, looking around the room aimlessly for a moment. Kurt stood and wandered over to the corner to collect his things.

"Is everything okay?" His voice hung awkwardly, surrounded by the suddenly still air in the room.

Kurt nodded.

"It's fine." Fine was the worst word ever. Every time Blaine could remember himself saying "fine" like that it had been much closer to meaning awful, horrible, sick in his stomach and throat, hiding and angry. And completely convinced in keeping it to himself. He wasn't sure what to try with a Kurt who was that kind of "fine."

"Are you mad at me? I thought everything went well last night." It immediately became clear to Blaine that this had been the wrong thing to say.

"Not everything's about you Blaine." Kurt retorted, his face immediately clouding with guilti. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Last night was...great. Amazing." A soft smile drifted across his face and disappeared. Blaine felt at least a little relieved. He moved closer, his arms wrapping loosely around Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, don't." Kurt pushed his arms away and moved to sit on the couch. His advances rejected, Blaine's arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"Sorry. I just wanted to give you a hug."

Kurt grunted in frustration, grinding the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Blaine...I think I might have to quit Warblers."

"Wait. What?" Blaine sat down suddenly, the couch creaking in protest at the jolt of wait. "You can't! Are you leaving Dalton?"

"No, I'm not leaving Dalton. And it's not like I want to quit. I just..." Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine shifted closer carefully. His voice was unsure when he spoke out, crackling in the quiet.

"I'm...I'm your boyfriend, right? I'm supposed to be the guy who you tell these things to." Kurt looked at him with open eyes. Blaine was watching him cautiously, his hands itching to touch him.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine just shrugged slightly, watching Kurt from under his drawn brows. "Boyfriend." Kurt repeated, quietly and almost to himself. He looked up, his eyes suddenly fierce instead of dull and distracted. "Can I...is that hug still on the table?"

Blaine nodded sharply, scooting across the couch to meet Kurt's head leaning onto his shoulder. Kurt's arms wrapped around him before his had the chance. Instead he just lifted them up to clasp Kurt's joined hands.

"It's stupid money problems." Kurt said clearly, accenting it with a heavy breath out. "I guess in the whole rush of transferring, and adjusting, I never really though about the real cost of it all." Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's.

"I went home and it was just stupid things, like not having the brand name orange juice, or selling the old truck we used to have. And Christmas. My dad mentioned that my gifts shouldn't be too expensive this year, and I'm totally okay with that, but like, he said it and I felt like it was all my fault. He didn't mean it that way, but really, it is my fault isn't it?" He fluttered his hands to shush Blaine's protests and he continued. "No, really. Maybe not fault, I guess, but reason, yeah. And that's just this year. When they had already been saving for a while. What about next year, or after, and then college..." Kurt petered off for a minute, tugging thoughtfully on Blaine's fingers around his own hands. "I thought about it the whole ride back. And I've decided that I need to start doing my part. I need to focus on school, maybe get a job or something to at least help out. Maybe I can get a scholarship for next year. And that means I might not have time for Warblers."

Blaine shifted, pressing his lips against Kurt's hair, his words mumbled into it.

"But you love singing."

"And I love my family." Kurt countered, not managing to keep the sadness out of his tone.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kurt shook his head.

"Put up with me? I'm sorry I get... well... bitchy. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. You've got a lot on your mind." Kurt shook his head.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Well, right now, you're going to come with me and we are going to destroy Wes at Guitar Hero to cheer you up a bit. And as for this, we'll figure it out." Blaine hauled them both up from the couch, as Kurt rolled his eyes a little.

"Hmmm. Better already I see." Blaine retorted, waving a finger at Kurt's slightly sarcastic expression. Kurt fought to keep the corners of his mouth from rising, but failed. It was Blaine's fault. Blaine's wonderful, warm fault.

"Yeah, well, shut up." Kurt shot back, a real smile finally appearing on his face for the first time all evening.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Any reviews? Excited for new glee soon though. I'm holding myself over with Klaine on a cruise ship, and in the Little Things. I recommend these stories to anyone with withdrawl. They're awesome and can be found in the first few pages of Klaine fics.

* * *

"Morning." David grinned as Kurt appeared, his jacket carefully folded over his arm.

"Morning Dave." Kurt shut his door behind him, hitching the strap of his bag up over his shoulder.

"How was the rest of your weekend? I forgot to ask last night while I was schooling Wes at Guitar Hero."

"Shut up." Wes joined them from the nearby hallway, pushing a sleepy looking Reese in front of him. "I hate that song anyways."

"Yeah, cause I always beat you at it." David smirked, winking at Kurt. "So what did you get up to?"

"Nothing much. Um, practice on Friday night, and went to a movie on Saturday, home on Sunday and back for practice again last night."

"Cool. By the by, where's Blaine?" David asked, looking behind them and then to Reese. They waited for Reese to yawn widely before he could reply.

"He's got to get that paper finished for Neil to look over tomorrow. Said he's going to just work through breakfast and first period. He gave me his algebra assignment to hand in, and we're done in that class till new year once we finish it. Mr. Morse just said we could have class as a work period all week."

"Lucky." David sighed. "I've got Mr. Chopra riding our butts all the way til our test on Friday morning. Hey, Kurt, was the movie any good that you went to? I promised Annie I'd take her out Saturday for end of term."

"Must have been pretty good." Reese chipped in casually, before Kurt could reply. He saw the questioning look from the other boys. "Just cause Blaine came in Saturday night whistling and smiling. Dyou go see that musical one? The one with the guy?"

"You should write movie reviews." Wes shot back at him. Reese shoved him with his shoulder.

"Uh, no, we just saw the new one with Natalie Portman." Kurt supplied.

"The one about the crazy ballet girl?" Reese frowned.

"No, the other one, with Ashton Kutcher."

"You and Blaine went to a romantic comedy?"

"It was his idea." Kurt said defensively.

"Aw. Did he try to pull the stretch and yawn on you?" David teased. Kurt just looked at him. David stopped.

"Holy. Crap." The other two stopped, glancing from David to Kurt, who had stalled a few steps in front of them.

"What?" Reese demanded. Wes just looked shrewdly between the two boys.

"Did you actually? You asked him?" David was suddenly smiling widely at Kurt, quizzical. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and just sort of shrugged instead. David laughed and started walking again. He threw his arms around Wes's and Reese's necks, pulling them along.

"What just happened?" Reese insisted, looking at them all. Wes slipped out from David's arm and moved up to walk next to Kurt. He looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Kurt and Blaine went out on a date. That's why they went to the movie and why Blaine was all floaty happy la la when he came home."

"It's not a big deal. It was just one date." Kurt tried to insist. He was trying to do some kind of damage control here.

"No point trying to fool us Hummel. We know the real you now. Sly fox." Wes said, sounding bored, but he clapped Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt even though he saw a hint of a smile from the boy. " Now come on. I'm hungry."

That whole revelation had been relatively painless, Kurt realized as they got in line with their trays. No drama, no protests or slurs at the idea of two boys on a date. Just friendly teasing. Just what every other boy he knew got from his friends after their first date with a girl. He loved Dalton right now. Maybe even enough to give up singing with the Warblers. Maybe.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine dropped into the seat between Kurt and Adam. He was pretty much humming with nervous energy. He had worked feverishly in his room all morning, even skipping his physics review class. He had to go to drama in the afternoon to give his scene analysis in and peer review some of the other students who hadn't performed last week like he had. English had been the last class of the day and he had been able to pull out his laptop and tap away at it again for another hour. But then he had Warblers. He was stuck sitting here at Wes's mercy, and he just wanted to get back to his room. His frenetic twitch triggered in his leg, and it jiggled up and down without thought.

Next to him, Kurt pushed away any looks David might give him or any teasing he might get from any of the other boys and clamped a hand on Blaine's bouncing knee.

"Stop." Blaine looked from Kurt's hand to his face and pulled a grimace.

"Sorry." He was still for a moment, and Kurt pulled his hand back. Until he started drumming his hands on his bag. David snorted as Kurt and Adam both slapped their hands down.

Blaine flushed a bit.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop." Wes thankfully stood up with Mark, holding his clipboard of notes against his chest.

"Okay, I know everyone is busy right now, so we're all just going to break off into our smaller groups and do a few run throughs, and then everyone can get back to the books." A relieved murmur ran through the boys at Wes's declaration.

"I love Wes." Blaine said firmly, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go work. Have a good practice." He told Kurt and David, and was gone. David just shrugged at Kurt's look to him.

* * *

Blaine wanted to slam his book down on the floor, but instead he just felt his teeth clench tightly. He winced as part of his tongue caught painfully on a tooth. He'd been eating Skittles for the last two hours, one at a time, and his tongue hurt now from the grainy sugar centres. The paper was three quarters done, but the summation of an argument was always hard. It was like the ideas were flitting around his head, just dodging out of his reach, resisting a life on actual paper. It was beyond frustrating, and he'd already abused his delete key heavily.

A quick knock sounded on the closed door. Reese had cleared out for the evening, saying he was going over to Geoff's to study for the geography exam, and he wouldn't be knocking at his own room, so it wasn't him.

"What?" Blaine shouted, flipping a page in the book to find the quote he needed. He had written it down, but forgot the page number, and now he had to go back and find it.

"It's Kurt..." A voice replied, sounding a bit confused.

"Okay, okay." Blaine replied. The door remained shut so he called out again. "I meant you can come in."

Kurt appeared, closing the door behind his softly, peering into the room to find Blaine where he was sitting in his alcove.

"I come bearing coffee." His hands were held up defensively, two of the cafe cups with their dark top in them. Blaine could see the steam curling out of them.

"Oh. Thank you." Blaine tried to rein in his frustrated edge, finding it easier with Kurt than it usually was with anyone else who impinged on him while he was in one of these moods. He scooched up in his seat, putting his work to the side for a moment as Kurt crossed the room.

"Which one's mine?" Kurt handed him one and put the other on the side table next to Blaine.

"Both. I got myself a thermos." He pulled his shoulder bag around to the front of his hip and pulled out his stainless canteen. Blaine took a sip from the cup and hummed.

"Perfect. You have a gift with coffee. Are you sure you aren't secretly a super-barista?" Kurt smiled, leaning against the alcove wall.

"I'm thinking about it." Blaine faltered for a moment, drawn back to the night before and Kurt's mention of getting a job. He tried to change the topic to something else.

"So, you should sing that Landon Pigg song for open week in February. It's something about a coffee shop, isn't it?"

Kurt didn't say anything, just looked down at his thermos and gave a noncommittal noise. Blaine's eyebrows twitched together for a moment.

"You aren't still thinking about quitting the Warblers, are you?" Blaine pushed his hair from his forehead, watching Kurt carefully through his lenses.

"Yes." Kurt admitted. "But I don't want to talk about it now. You have to focus on your work."

Blaine looked about as frustrated as Kurt felt. He pushed his glasses up by the nose piece, rubbing his face tiredly at the same time.

"Look Blaine, I can handle this. I'm pretty strong, and I don't need you to be tilting at my windmills while you have other things going on."

"What's that supposed to mean? I never said you were weak." Blaine retorted.

"I'm sorry. I'm distracting you. I should go." Kurt shifted towards the door, but didn't move yet.

"I...Thanks you for the coffee." Blaine spoke down at the cup, picking at the cardboard sleeve with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

Kurt nodded at his own feet.

"I'll be better in the morning. Can we go to breakfast together?" Kurt looked at him now, rolling his eyes at Blaine's apologetic expression.

"Fine." His answer was clipped, but he gave Blaine's shoulder a knock with his hip. "I'll drop by around quarter to eight."

"Okay. And um, sleep tight?" Kurt finally cracked a full grin at Blaine's awkward good night.

"Good night." He headed towards the door, glancing back at the boy hugging a tall paper cup to his chest, watching him go. "At least I know I'm not the only one who gets bitchy." Kurt muttered to himself as he reached for the door.

"I heard that!" Kurt just shot back an arched eyebrow at the indignant squawk and shut the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

It was quarter after seven in the morning and Kurt was dressed for the day. He sat cross legged on his bed, looking at the number on his phone screen. With a sigh he pressed the call button, putting the phone to speaker and leaning back against the wall, his favourite pillow hugged to his chest. A few rings sounded out, sharp against the shuffle of boys in shower shoes outside in the hallway.

"Hummel house."

"Hi Dad."

"Kurt! Hey. How's your week going kid?"

"It's only Tuesday Dad. But its fine. Everyone else is freaking out about end of term stuff, so it can be a bit tense around here." Burt gave a noise of recognition, and Kurt could hear the toaster in his kitchen pop up with a familiar twang.

"How's singing?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking. On the way back on Sunday."

"Alright. I'll bite. What about?" Kurt could see in his mind how did father would be crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"The Warblers."

"Did someone say something?" Burt asked cautiously.

"No. It's nothing like that. The boys are all great."

"Okay. Well, is it about the solos again? Cause I know that it's tough, but sometimes you just have to pay your dues first, no matter how good you are."

"No, Dad-"

"Well what is it then?"

"I'm thinking of quitting the Warblers. And maybe...getting a job...part time." He heard the deep sigh that Burt released rush past the receiver.

"Is this because of what I said about Christmas?"

"No, of course not!... Well... yes, but it's about that, and the truck, and the juice and...I just feel like I'm being so selfish, like I'm costing everyone everything." Kurt's fingers tightened their grip on the pillow.

"Kurt..."

"I took your honeymoon. And what about next year? How are we going to do that?"

"Kurt, the way you and Carole make me eat now I'll have years to go to Hawaii. And you gave us that great wedding. We wanted to give you this opportunity, both of us." Kurt swallowed, pressuring himself to keep up his argument.

"Yeah, but if I got a job, at least I'd be able to help out."

"But what about your school work? And your Sparrows?

"Warblers, Dad."

"Yeah. When you were still at McKinley, that singing was pretty much the only thing that made you smile. I would sell my kidney to pay your tuition before I see you giving that up." Burt joked, but it was only an overlay for the serious intent in his voice.

"But Dad-" The joking slipped from his tone as Kurt was interrupted by his father.

"No. Kurt, I am the adult here. We sent you to Dalton to be happy. You are my kid, let me do the worrying for a while."

"Your heart-" Kurt ducked his head, trying to wipe a tear away with his shoulder.

"Screw my stupid- You're my heart kid. I can't be happy if you aren't." There was silence across the line.

"I have a concert on Friday." Kurt croaked out.

"This Friday?"

"Unhunh. It's the Christmas show. Can you come?"

"Yeah, of course." Burt sounded worried still, hearing Kurt sniff faintly over the line.

"Okay. Um. Can we talk about this? When I get home?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"No, Dad, there is. But I... Thank you." Burt sighed.

"What time on Friday?"

"It starts at 7:30."

"Okay. I'll be there." Burt said gently.

"You can bring Carole. If you want to. If she wants to." Kurt continued.

"I'll check with her."

"I love you Dad."

"Have a good day today, hm?" Burt listened to his son's choppy breathing for a minute before carefully hanging up.

Kurt heard the dial tone and reached forward to press the end button. It was 7:30. He had fifteen minutes before breakfast with Blaine. Fifteen minutes to pull himself together for the day and print out his geography assignment to hand in.

* * *

Blaine scrubbed his face with a closed fist, pulling away as he cracked a yawn.

"You look as shit as I feel." Reese mumbled. Blaine looked over at the other bed where Reese was lying on his stomach, his head turned to look at his roommate.

"Ugh. Piss o- o- ooouf!" Blaine tried to tell him off, but another yawn cut into his attempt. "Shut up." He groaned. He had gotten maybe four hours sleep, cramped up in his alcove chair, but at least he'd managed pyjamas. Reese was still in yesterday's uniform pants and undershirt, his cropped ginger hair pushed to one side.

"How many more days?" Reese undid the belt he was still wearing, and pulled it out of the loops, throwing it across the room towards his dresser.

"Including today? Three. But I still have concert on Friday too."

"You finish the essay?"

"Yeah. You finish your geo studying?"

"No."

"Dyou care?"

"Not even a little right now."

"I guess I should send my paper to Neil." Blaine sighed, standing stiffly and pulling into a stretch. His back and one of his hips popped sharply.

"Quiet your joints Anderson. And wake me up in ten." Reese rolled over to face the wall and pulled his blankets over his head. Blaine made a noise of concession and grabbed his laptop, flopping onto his bed and waking the screen from sleep mode.

He opened his Skype, and saw Neil there. As the screen opened up to both of them the other boy gave out a cry of exaggerated terror.

"What the hell happened to your head!" Blaine tried to pull his curls back from the disarray they had managed overnight.

"Thanks. You huge jerk."

Neil was sitting cross legged on his bed, a tall can of energy drink tucked between him and the wall. He grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

"Nah, finishing up a paper for the morning. Anyways, its only...4:30 am. Oh wow." Neil scrunched up his face in distaste.

"Yeah. I know the feeling. I finished my paper too. Dyou still have time to look at it?"

"Of course. After this paper I don't have anything til Friday afternoon. Email it to my school account"

Blaine opened up a second window for his internet to send the file.

"So, what's been going on?" Neil asked, taking a swig from the his drink.

"Nothing much. Working on the essay. Prepping for the concert. Going on a date."

Neil's eyebrows shot up.

"Date?"

"Dyou want me to send you the essay as an attachment or-"

"Hey hey, you know if you didn't want to talk about it you wouldn't have mentioned it. What's this about a date?"Blaine let his eyes wander around the room playfully.

"Oh, you know. I had a date with Kurt on Saturday."

"Good job slick!" Neil smiled widely, watching a grin creep across Blaine's face. "Awww. You really like him! What did you guys do?"

"Just went to a movie, got coffee."

"Get any action?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"So you kissed."

"Damn it. I am not on my game." Blaine frowned.

"Well. What an interesting development. We'll have to talk more when we're both not half dead. And when you have hair I can take seriously."

"Says the guy who tried and failed to rock the shaved head for three months last year."

"I had no idea that my head was secretly weird and bumpy, or that my hair grows back really slow."

"You looked like a potato from all angles."

"Go have breakfast. I'll look over the paper and text you when I'm done."

"Get some sleep."

"No rest for the awesome B."

"Wrong meaning for wicked Neil. But good try."

"Good morning."

"Good night."

Blaine pushed his computer shut and looked over at Reese.

"Come on. Lets get today over with. Kurt's gonna be here for breakfast in ten."


End file.
